


On Display

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Objectification, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen squirms uncomfortably, wanting to leave, but Jared holds him in place.  He feels exposed, vulnerable, and he’s keenly aware of just how many unseen eyes are staring at him in the darkened room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=3652185#t3652185) "Jensen/Jared/OMC - naked exposed Jensen, manhandled by a stranger & Jared"

Jensen squirms uncomfortably, wanting to leave, but Jared holds him in place. “Easy, Jen,” he says, rumbling in Jensen’s ear and Jensen stills again, swallowing hard. “Just lie back and let him.” Jensen wants to do as Jared says—wants to obey—but it’s hard. He feels exposed, vulnerable, and he’s keenly aware of just how many unseen eyes are staring at him in the darkened room.

He’s on ‘display,’ as Jared put it. Jared’s got him naked in his lap and spread out for every leering man hiding in the dark. Jensen’s arms are folded and tied behind his back, resting against Jared’s chest, and his legs are spread apart, falling to each side of Jared’s and there’s nowhere that Jensen can hide. Everything is out in the open, presented to the men in the room. His cock out in full view between his spread legs and just the thought of that has a heated flush running its way down Jensen’s chest, because, as much as he wants to hide, he can’t deny that he’s half-hard. That he’s enjoying this. That he likes it. The thought of being on display for all these leering eyes makes him want to shrivel up and die but it also sends a dirty thrill straight to his dick. He can’t believe that he’s doing this, that Jared talked him into it.

Jared’s whispering encouraging words in Jensen’s ear, telling him about how pretty he looks, how hot, how sexy. How every guy in the room wants to fuck him because of how good he looks. How they just want to step between Jensen’s spread legs and shove their cocks into him, fill his willing hole.

But he’s also whispering about how it doesn’t matter what or how much they want, they only get to watch. They’re not going to get the chance to fuck him—as much as Jared thinks that Jensen would enjoy that, being used by so much cock, load after load being dumped into him—Jensen shivers—that’s the deal. The room only gets to watch and a special few get to touch. Just touch.

A man steps out of the darkness, a complete stranger and Jensen can’t meet his eyes but that’s okay because it’s not Jensen’s eyes that the guy’s looking at. Jensen’s not a person to him right now. Jensen’s a thing, a toy. Jensen’s a hot toy all spread out and waiting for the man to decide to play with him.

And that’s okay, too, because the man in front of Jensen? He’s not a person to Jensen either.

The man starts with a slow slide over Jensen’s stomach. The first touch has Jensen jumping in Jared’s lap, whimpering around the gag. The touch is foreign, alien, and uncontrollable. It’s making Jensen hot even as he tries to squirm away. “You’re doing great, Jen,” Jared whispers. “So good. You like that? You like him touching you?” Jared’s tongue flicks out to lick Jensen’s earlobe and he repeats, “Do you like him touching you?” Jared wants an answer. There’s no way around it and Jensen can’t lie. The stranger’s touch has stilled, too, waiting for Jensen. Jensen flushes harder and closes his eyes and he nods. _Yes. Yes, he likes it. He likes being touched._ “Good boy,” Jared says and the hand on Jensen’s stomach is joined by another.

They move upward, thumbing at Jensen’s nipples, rolling the tight little buds, pinching them as Jensen pants behind his gag. He squirms again because his cock is now full and throbbing between his legs and Jensen feels like he’s going to explode unless he gets someone to touch him down there. His head lolls back against Jared’s shoulder and he just gives in, letting his hips rolling in small, begging circles. “Ha. He likes that,” Jared says and Jensen knows that he’s not talking to Jensen but Jensen nods anyway. The man’s hands slide over the rest of Jensen’s chest, mapping out his body firmly and deliberately, despite Jensen’s growing desperation. Jensen moans behind his gag. “So good, Jen,” Jared praises, nuzzling at Jensen’s jaw.

The stranger’s hands feel disembodied as they slip back down to pause over Jensen’s stomach. Jensen sucks in a harsh breath, contracting his muscles. Fingers feather over his sides, following his body’s natural lines and then one’s dipping inside his naval. Jensen’s eyes open and he tries to squirm away but there’s nowhere he can go. He’s stuck, tied down and spread open, helpless as the finger gently probes him, pushing inside when it’s just a little too big. Jensen bites down on the gag, groaning, and tosses his head back. It feels odd and hurts a little and it’s nowhere he needs the touch to be. He needs it lower. Lower, lower, lower before Jensen loses his mind entirely.

The hands thankfully lose interest in Jensen’s belly and dip downward, finally leaving Jensen’s naval alone. Jensen desperately jerks forward, trying to push his dick into the touch but it’s not having any of that. The hands separate and firmly move over Jensen’s hips, fingers following the grooves before sliding down to Jensen’s thighs. They want to torture Jensen first. They want to touch everywhere but where Jensen needs them. Jensen whines pitifully in protest and Jared’s dark chuckle rumbles in his ear. It vibrates through Jared’s chest, reminding Jensen that Jared’s there and Jensen turns his face, pressing against the side of Jared’s. Anything for a little bit of comfort.

When Jensen’s finally touched, it’s nothing like what Jensen needs. The hands leave him for a brief few moments, letting Jared’s warm body behind him and under him being the only thing touching him, and when they come back, they’re nothing definite. They’re just feathery touches, lightly teasing along Jensen’s cock. Jensen sobs behind the gag, pushing his hips upward, begging. The soft touches stroke over the head of his dick, brushing at the slit, and move downward lightly fondling the shaft. They shift downward, skating over Jensen’s balls—still nothing definite, just insubstantial, barely there caresses.

Jensen’s panting non-stop, breath hissing harshly around the gag because he’s unable to suck in enough air. He sounds like a freight train in the room but he doesn’t care. He can’t care. He needs to be touched. He can’t take the teasing. “Easy, Jensen,” Jared whispers. “Easy, easy…”

The hands finally grant mercy, taking pity on Jensen and wrap around him tight. Jensen screams, arching up into them, and then he’s humping them, hips moving uncontrollably, instinctively fucking into them. He wants to come. He needs to come. “Jesus,” a strange voice says and Jensen freezes, a brief panicked flood of ice surging through him as he wonders who it belongs to.

“No talking,” Jared growls, reminding the stranger about the rules, and Jensen’s right back into it. The hands tug and pull at Jensen’s cock. They fondle his balls, rolling them gently. They dip down to press lightly against his hole, threatening but never pushing in. Just teasing with the idea, stroking over the sensitive skin.

Jensen shudders helplessly, all the sensations combining into one desperate need expanding inside of him. Jared’s own hands are warm and firm against Jensen’s arms, rubbing over his biceps while Jared mouths at Jensen’s jaw and tells him how good he’s doing. How hot, how sexy. How Jared wants to just push Jensen to the floor and shove his cock into Jensen’s willing body and would Jensen like that? To be Jared’s willing hole?

Jensen comes with a muffled scream, arching into the warm press of the fingers wrapped around his dick, his orgasm wrenching out of him, dick pulsing as he pants uncontrollably. “Oh, fuck, yeah, Jensen,” Jared praises and Jensen moans. The hands are still merciless after he comes, tugging and pulling and caressing until the pleasure’s turning to a sharp kind of pain and Jensen’s squirming on top of Jared, trying to get away. He whimpers and groans in protest, tongue pushing at the gag because he wants to beg the hands to stop but he can’t. And Jared’s not telling them to, either, just panting in Jensen’s ear as he watches Jensen writhe. Jensen sobs, unable to do much more.

Tears are forming at the corners of Jensen’s eyes when Jared finally tells the hands to stop. They pull away immediately and Jensen collapses against Jared like a puppet whose strings have been cut, still shuddering his way through the knife-edged pleasure. “Should have seen yourself,” Jared says. “You were so hot. So hot, Jensen…”

The men are probably still in the room, still watching, and the stranger is still probably crouched down in front of them, his eyes doing the only touching now, but for Jensen, they don’t exist. Nothing exists except for Jared’s warm heat at his back and Jared’s rumbling voice in his ear.

Jensen’s lips curl happily behind his gag. He’s glad he let Jared talk him into this. There’s still a tinge of uncomfortable wrongness about it but it’s just a tiny twinge in amongst the pleased numbness, a thrill to keep it sweet.

He wants to stay forever, panting slowly and coming down off his high while Jared talks about all the things he’d like to do to Jensen’s unresisting body. It’s so easy to just let himself sink back into Jared’s strength, to be vulnerable and exposed but know that Jared’s going to take care of him. To just let Jared do anything.  



End file.
